A Rose Never Dies
by ChaosFalcon666
Summary: The Tournament of Power. 80 fighters duking it out in a giant battle royale, the lives of everyone from their universe on the line. Universe 7 joins it, with one slight change to the roster. Who needs Golden Frieza when you have Super Saiyan Rosé?


**Author's Note: Yes, I live. I wanted to do a reboot of my crossover, but the idea itself was flawed. Incomplete. inadequate. I understood then that it would not live up to my expectations. Nor would it exceed them. So, I began to brainstorm new ideas to write. They came to me easy. The execution? Not so much. This is by far my best out of my ragtag group of failures. Meet Goku Black, redone in my image. (If you read my previous posted story, you'll find it to be quite similar to my last take on who might be the BEST villain in Dragon Ball History.**

_. Capsule Corp..._

The orange-clothed middle aged man stood in front of his friends, thinking on how to solve his problem. His compatriots, an older man with black flame-like hair in a blue skin tight armor, a green man in baggy purple pants and shirt, sporting a turban and brown shoes, a blue haired woman in a lab coat and shorts, two bald men, tall and short respectively, both wearing fighting uniforms, but of different schools, the tall one of the Crane, and the short of the Turtle.

The orange-clothed man suddenly spoke, breaking the deafening silence. "We could get the help of Frieza!" His friends looked at him incredulously, not believing their own ears.

"Goku, you can't be serious!", the short bald man exclaimed, and the others seem to nod in agreement with him. The armor-clad man walked up to the one named Goku, yelling at him for his 'idiocy'.

"Jeez Vegeta, you need to lighten up," Goku replied, "We need someone strong to be our last member since Buu is asleep. Besides, both used to be bad guys, kinda fits the theme, don't ya think?"

"I think you don't have the capacity to actually think! You're suggesting bringing back Frieza!", Vegeta yelled, trying to get his point across, but to no avail. "Fine, I'll get someone else then," Goku said sullenly before suddenly disappearing.

"Who do you think he's going to get?," the short bald man named Krillen asked. The response he got was grim and unsettling. " don't know. It could be anyone."

_New Namek.._

"Yeah, I'm in a real pinch, so your Dragon Balls would be helpful,." Goku told a green man with antennae, who responded kindly with, "Of course."

A group of similar looking people brought seven large mysterious orbs together in a circle, and they glowed with their magical power. The green man started to chant, and out of the mysterious balls arose a giant green dragon, imposing to many, but not Goku.

"I am Porunga, state your three wishes!", he bellowed, and Goku turned toward his green companion. "Tell him to revive Goku Black." The green man nodded, and did so in his native tongue.

The Eternal Dragon's eyes glowed, and he replied to his wisher's dismay: "I cannot. The one known as Goku Black exists in multiple time streams. Specify."

"Er...revive the one I fought.," but the dragon's response was again, no."I cannot revive the one you wish due to the fact that they no longer exist "

"Can you make him exist again?", Goku asked.

"Yes, but that will take all my power." Porunga replied seriously.

"Then do it.", was Goku's response.

The Eternal Dragon compiled, and after he granted the wish he vanished, the balls lifting upward into the sky and scattering across the planet.

"Thanks. See ya later." Goku stated right before he vanished, reappearing in front of his evil counterpart in Hell. "Goku?", the question hung in the air as Goku's cheery look faded, replaced with complete seriousness.

"Black...or should I say, me?", Black turned his head away, knowing he had been found out. "When did you figure it out?", was his next question. "Recently. I put the pieces together in my head after we beat you. You pretended to be Zamasu in a stolen body. You're me, through and through."

"What gave me away?", Goku Black questioned.

"A lot of things. For starters, the Trunks' story compared to what I found. He had said you told him Earth was the last planet on your list, but the Universe was full of life. Only Earth was tormented by you. Then there was your energy. It is mine, but different. We thought it was because of what you said, but I remembered that evil changes your aura. Makes it 'different'. What tipped me off next was simple. Your power level. Last time my body got snatched, Ginyu couldn't use a fraction of our power. Yet Zamasu, with no understanding of how body stealing works, is able to pull it off? We play naive, not stupid. We both know that. What I don't understand is why." was Goku's lengthy response

"Zamasu stole my body, but with the Earth's Dragon Balls. It lasted maybe half an hour. That was all the world needed to see how dangerous we are if we turned bad. They turned against us. They killed Chi-Chi and Bulma with their weapons. They then poisoned our crops. It's how they got Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Vegeta. They used our old Heart Disease to kill our friends. They blew up the Dragon Balls...I had nothing left. No friends. No family. What else was I supposed to do after that? The humans we saved countless times betrayed us. Slaughtered our family and friends. I wanted to make them feel how I did, but I also wanted to make sure they could never do it again. So I started to jump timelines. Eradicating the Human race again, and again, and again." Goku Black explained tiredly. It seemed revealing his past tragedies drained him.

"What do you want from me?" Goku Black asked afterward.

"Your help. The universe is at stake, and my friends, our friends, are in trouble. You were avenging yours, but mine aren't dead yet. I don't think you want any version of our friends to die." Goku's words hit Black hard, and he replied with a small whisper.

"I'll help."

"Then I'll get King Yemma to revive you for a day." Goku said before teleporting away.

His cheery demeanor returned full force as he greeted King Yemma. "Yo."

"What do you need, Goku?" The red giant asked him. "I need you to do me a favor. Can you revive Goku Black for a day like you did for me? We need him for the Tounament of Power. Universe is at stake and stuff. Please? Pretty please with cherry's on top?" he pled, barely giving Yemma time to respond.

"What have you gotten us into now, Goku?" he shakes his head as he slams his mallet against his desk, compiling.

"I'll wait at Babba's." he teleported again, and he started to spar against seemingly no one, but the moves were eerie. Familiar to any watcher.

Black walked out of the temple, and as he does so, and old woman on a small glass ball was muttering curses.

They were about to teleport away when a small ghost comes up to them, telling them about a group of 'gentlemen', outside.

"I think we have company." Black remarked.


End file.
